planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
MiG-21 'Fishbed'
Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Fishbed The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (4chan reporting name "METAL PIPE;" NATO reporting name "Fishbed") is a supersonic jet fighter aircraft, designed by the Mikoyan-Gurevich Design Bureau in the Soviet Union. It was popularly nicknamed "balalaika", from the aircraft's planform-view resemblance to the Russian stringed musical instrument or ołówek (English: pencil) by Polish pilots due to the shape of its fuselage. Early versions are considered second-generation jet fighters, while later versions are considered to be third-generation jet fighters. Some 50 countries over four continents have flown the MiG-21, and it still serves many nations a half-century after its maiden flight. The fighter made aviation records. At least by name, it is the most-produced supersonic jet aircraft in aviation history and the most-produced combat aircraft since the Korean War, and it had the longest production run of a combat aircraft (1959 to 1985 over all variants). In Firestorm the MiG-21 has earned a reputation as a lethal adversary greatly out of proportion to its low cost and apparent technological disadvantages, giving rise to the saying "pipes drop; everyone dies." 'MiG-21 Fishbed-C' Short-range day fighter; the MiG-21F-13 was the first MiG-21 model to be produced in large numbers. Unlike the MiG-21F, the MiG-21F-13 had only one NR-30 cannon on the starboard side, with only 30 rounds; however, it added the capability to use the K-13 missile system, of which two could be carried on underwing hardpoints. *'Tech Level: '''4 *'Damage Base:' 11 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/22 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (2) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (1) *'Defence (Loaded): 16 (15) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 () *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/3/5/6 *'Operational Ceiling: 13 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 1/2/0 *'Guns:' 1x 23mm (2 Barrel) *'Cost: '''328 *'Maintenance Cost: 39 '''MiG-21F Fishbed-D/F Production version of the all-weather interceptor. These were powered by the R11F2-300 turbojet and, starting with the seventh production batch, fitted with the RP-21 radar (the first six batches used the older TsD-30T radar (aka RP-9-21). Further, the weapons control system was modified from that of the F-13 to allow use of the RS-2US (aka K-5MS) beam-riding AAM in addition to the IR-seeking K-13. Later versions updated to MiG-21PFM model (Fishbed-D) had an upgraded RP-21M radar, SRZO-2 Khrom-Nikkel IFF transponder and other changes in avionics. Further, later-production PFMs reintroduced cannon armament, in the form of the capability to carry a GSh-23 cannon and 200 rounds in an underbelly pod. Following tests in 1966, MiG-21PFM aircraft built after 1968 could carry the Kh-66 air-to-surface missile. *'Tech Level: '''4 *'Damage Base:' 11 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/22 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (2) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (1) *'Defence (Loaded): 15 (16) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (2) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/3/5/6 *'Operational Ceiling: 13 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 1/2/0 *'Guns:' 1x 23mm (2 Barrel) *'Cost: '''328 *'Maintenance Cost: 39 '''MiG-21bis Fishbed-L "Bison" The Bison is an upgraded version for export, the Indian Air Force being the first customer. Equipped with the Phazotron Kopyo (Spear) airborne radar, which is capable of simultaneously tracking 8 targets and engaging 2 of them with semi-active radar homing air-to-air missiles, such as the Vympel R-27. The radar also enable the fighter to deploy active radar homing air-to-air missiles such as the Vympel R-77 when an additional channel is incorporated. Russia has claimed that this version is equivalent to the early F-16. It performed well against F-15s and F-16s of the USAF during Indo-US joint air exercises. *'Tech Level: '''5 *'Damage Base:' 14 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/24 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (2) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (1) *'Defence (Loaded): 16 (15) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (2) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/5/7 *'Operational Ceiling: 13 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 2/2/0 *'Guns:' 1x 23mm (2 Barrel) *'Cost: '''638 *'Maintenance Cost: 64 Voodoo Scuttlebutt ''"If I had a squadron of MiG-21s and Su-17s, I'd call them the Pipe Fitters." ''- '''lemachin "A lot like the AK-47, cheap but gets the job done." ''- '''Tony "Shrill" Sherrill' Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Fishbed Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Fishbed